In the digital age, organizations increasingly depend on computing resources to manage data and to provide internal and external services. These organizations may wish to control access to resources within their enterprise environments for a variety of security, confidentiality, administrative, and/or management purposes.
Traditional systems of access control within enterprises have used single-factor authentication systems (such as username and password sign-on systems) for establishing user identities. Unfortunately, the proliferation of various security threats may leave single-factor authentication systems vulnerable to defeat. Accordingly, some organizations may wish to adopt multi-factor authentication within their enterprises to establish user identities.
Unfortunately, organizations may face significant hurdles when attempting to integrate traditional secondary-factor authentication services into their enterprises. For example, some traditional secondary-factor authentication services may require organizations to purchase full infrastructures for implementing the secondary-factor authentication within the enterprise and to install and manage the secondary-factor authentication service as an enterprise application. In other examples, a secondary-factor authentication service provider may require an organization to provide access to sensitive identity data on the enterprise either by syncing the sensitive data to the secondary-factor authentication service provider or by opening enterprise firewalls and allowing third-party applications to access the sensitive data from outside the enterprise. These various traditional approaches may impose significant costs and/or security vulnerabilities on organizations. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for implementing multi-factor authentication.